Numerous power converter circuits are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,304,460, 6,388,896, 6,400,579, and 6,462,962. Many of these circuits, however, create unstable resonances which prevent the circuit from being used as a stable power supply. Accordingly, need exists for a stable power converter circuit design that eliminates the instability of existing known power converters.